The present invention relates to a measuring kit and, more specifically, to a measuring kit that includes a laser, framing square, protractor and their combinations.
In the construction industry, as well as other industries, laser markers are becoming commonly used throughout the industry. Laser beams can serve as a line mark for use in diverse processes such as guiding, aligning, and locating. The laser markers can be used to lay out and determine the configuration of a construction project.
Ordinarily, in forming various types of elements which require various angles, cuts and the like, it is desirable to utilize a tool which will enable the project to be level and square. In order to accomplish leveling and squareness, the workman must perform various measurements in order to obtain the desired results. Often times, it is difficult to accurately perform these measurements. Thus, it would be desirable to have tools which enhance the workman's ability to provide accurate and precise measurements as well as accurate and precise leveling and squareness.
The present invention provides the user with a kit which enables accurate measurement. The kit provides a laser marker which can be angularly adjusted along a protractor. Also, the present invention provides a squaring feature wherein the laser beam can be squared onto the workpiece and provide a straight and accurate marking. The present invention provides a squaring device which enables precise layout of a project.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a laser square protractor kit comprises a laser having a housing with a first positioning member coupled with the housing. The protractor has a base with a second positioning member. The first and second positioning members cooperate with one another to position the housing with the protractor base. The protractor base includes a third positioning member. A framing square is adapted to couple with the base in the third positioning member. The base further includes a reference edge to square the protractor on a workpiece. The reference edge is pivotable from a first extending position projecting from the base, to provide squareness, to a retracted position where it is flush with the base. The base also includes a second reference member to reference the framing square with the protractor base. The second reference edge projects from the base. The base also includes a projecting support member which, with the reference edge, forms a channel to receive the framing square. The base includes registration members to position the laser housing about a plurality of predetermined angled positions on the protractor. Also, the laser housing is adjusted to any angle of the protractor.
In accordance with the second embodiment of the invention, a laser protractor kit comprises a laser having a housing and a first positioning member coupled with the housing. The protractor has a base with a second positioning member. The first and second positioning members cooperate with one another to position the housing with the protractor base. The base includes a reference edge member to square the protractor on a workpiece. The edge member is pivotable from an extended position, projecting from the base for squaring, to a retracted position flush with the base. The base also includes registration members to position the laser about a plurality of predetermined angled positions on the protractor.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a laser and framing square kit comprises a laser having a housing with at least one positioning member extending from the housing. A framing square has at least one edge. The at least one edge cooperates with the at least one positioning member to position the laser housing with the framing square. The laser housing ordinarily includes a pair of positioning members projecting from the housing. The pair of members are spaced with respect to one another to contact the at least one edge of the framing square. The framing square has at least two edges spaced and parallel from one another. The pair of positioning members on the housing may be positioned such that each member cooperates with one of the two edges of the framing square.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.